


jughead loved and lost jason blossom.

by jakeydillinger (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, I Tried, I love that tag, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Ok bye, angsty??, anyways read my fic pls, before and after jasons death, have no words, he's been through a lot and im not helping at all im so sorry juggy, honestly i, idk how to tag shit lol, jughead does need a hug he always needs a hug give him a hug, just kidding, kinda sorta really shitty, romeo and juliet but instead of suicide its murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakeydillinger
Summary: short rambly thingy about jughead and jason, before and after the murderthe boys loved eachother and if u dont think they do ur wrong





	jughead loved and lost jason blossom.

Jughead let himself see multiple similarities between Jason and Archie. The hair, the toothy-grin, how their eyes lit up when they laughed. Jason's voice was higher, gentler than Archies- They both had broad shoulders and played football. Jughead let himself believe jason was archie when they kissed behind pops or held hands at sweet water river, down at the shore, speaking in hushed whispers even though there was no-one around for miles.

Jughead was caught up in his own twisted fantasies. He strung jason along on this little trip of his, and Jason didn’t deserve it. Jughead almost felt guilty, but their relationship was so intoxicating- He made sure to never mix up their names, to never call Jason “Archie” when having a moment.

He wasn’t sure when exactly he realized he loved Jason for him, not for his similarities to Archie. Whenever that was, When he realized- He hated himself for it. He didn’t want to love jason blossom. He didn’t want to love the quarterback with a gentle smile, he didn’t want to love the pale boy with a soft touch. But he realized he did, Indeed, love the blossom boy, one tender night, where jason pressed his thumb into jugheads inner thigh, lips connected to the Jones’ neck, Jughead’s hands combing through the soft hair of The eldest twin, He realized he loved Jason.

And you best believe it was scary. He locked himself in the operating booth at the drive-in, he avoided Jason in the hallways and Jason couldn’t do anything about it - their relationship had been a secret, jason had yet to ever speak to jughead in the school halls. It made avoiding him a whole lot easier.

But it didn’t change his feelings for the boy. He loved him, but didn’t want to- Jughead didn’t know how to cope.

The similarities he saw between Jason and Archie disappeared. Archie was a.. Cold, impulsive boy that acts differently from the archie jughead remembers; Jason is sweet, voice laced with sugar, touches soft- His skin was so smooth, and jughead felt comfortable with jason running his hands over jug’s body- Craved it, even.

It was hard.

They had a long talk at the twilight-drive in. Jason sat on Jughead’s cot, head in his hands, fingers tangled through his orange hair as jug sat nervously in his chair. The phrase left his lips so effortlessly, and the moment they did- He regretted even thinking them.

Jason tasted of candy and honey, So sweet- Jughead thought he would die, right there. The couple had shared many kisses before, but those were heated- This? This was… Intimate. Jughead could feel the love radiating around them. Jason carefully held Jughead’s jaw, as Jug had his arms wrapped around Jason's neck, arms resting in the soft locks of the blossom boy.

Jughead loved and lost Jason Blossom.

When he had heard Jason drowned- Oh, it was horrible. He cried, and he shouldn’t have- He played it off as- “A kid died, man, who wouldn’t be sad about that?” to his friends. No one knew about their little fling. No one should know, Anyways. It was their business. Their secret. It was all jughead had left of jason.

And then the truth came out. The body- the stupid, stupid video- And jughead broke down. A long, Long moment of pure desolation, sitting in the corner of Archie’s bedroom that night. He sobbed and sobbed, and couldn’t get that video out of his head. He hated the blossom family, Hated cheryl, Penelope and clifford- He hated Jason.

He hated jason for leaving him here, Alone, in riverdale. He remembered the hushed promise- “We’re gonna get out of here one day, Jughead. Me and you. We’ll make it big, live somewhere nice.” Jughead laughed at the time- But now he resented the moment. His lungs burned and felt as if they were going to give out, and jughead wondered if he died now, if he would be able to yell at Jason Blossom in the afterlife. 

He didn’t hate Jason. He couldn’t. He hated himself for loving him, so foolishly- He loved jason purely, a type of feeling unknown to the boy. Untainted by the world. And now his love was taken away.

Jughead was never afraid of death or dying. He’s made a few jokes about wanting to die; But when the day came, He wasn’t scared. He closed his eyes, sucked in a breath and let it happen.

It was all so quick he forgot how or why he died in the same second he did. He knew it was cold, and then suddenly colder- Wet, Maybe blood or water- He went numb. He wasn’t sure. He knew he was dead, though. He could hear his friends scream until it all faded out.

He abandoned the thought of seeing Jason in the afterlife a long time ago. But the orange hair stood out nicely of the crowd of people in whatever type of afterlife this was. 

Jughead loved, and he loved, and he lost. Lost jason- Lost himself, Lost all of his friends-

But managed to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading im gay


End file.
